You Can Let Go
by lilyylollyy x3
Summary: It's hard letting go to one of the most important people in your life; your father. A one-shot between Alex & Jerry. Based on Crystal Shawanda's song, "You Can Let Go"


**ATTENTION:** This is dedicated to everybody who loves their daddy, and lost them. I learned to cherish every moment I have with my daddy. He'll be the one to walk us ladies down the isle, and the one to give her away to you gentlemen. This is a one-shot based off Crystal Shawanda's song, "You Can Let Go".

So here it goes.

* * *

  
Five year old Alex Russo's eyes sparkled as she looked out the window. Her father, Jerry Russo, was at the end of the sidewalk with a sparkly pink bike. No training wheels, it was a big girl bike. Alex squealed and ran outside to her daddy. When she jumped into her daddy's arm, she kept on whispering "I love you daddy, I love you I love you I love you!".

Jerry let his daughter on the bike, and held onto the back. They were going up and down the block, little Alex Russo smiling and laughing so hard, her teeth could've came out. Theresa was trying to run after them, trying to get pictures of Alex.

For the first time, Alex felt free. The sidewalk flying beneath her feet. She closed her eyes, it was like flying. This was the feeling she wanted to feel everyday. Alex grinned, her eyes still closed, her two front teeth missing.

She was one of the most angelic kids in the neighborhood. "Daddy!" she said, opening her eyes. Her father looked at her, he was now running right beside her, holding onto the back seat still. Alex smiled, and headed for the street.

"You can let go now, daddy!" she yelled. She was experiencing freedom. "I'm ready to do this on my own." she said, feeling empowered. The wind blowing in her face, as Jerry let go of the back seat and watched his little princess go.

!#$%

It was eighteen year old Alex Russo's prom day. The day she's been waiting for, one of the most biggest events of her life. Her blue Caribbean dress fit her perfectly, bringing out her beautiful skin. She looked like a princess.

Her mother was taking pictures as Alex walked down the stairs. So many pictures, Alex wished she had brought sunglasses downstairs. Jerry was sitting on the couch, looking at his daughter in amazement. His princess was a real princess.

The doorbell rung, and Jerry rose to answer it. He was trying to hide the tears, he was just so surprised that eighteen years have come and gone. When the door opened, there was Mitchie and Shane, and Alex's date, Nate.

Mitchie rushed in, no greeting whatsoever. Shane, just casually walked in. "Evening Mr. Russo." said Nate, as he walked in. Jerry nodded, and closed the door behind him. Looks like his little girl had everything any other girl would want.

Leading Alex out the door, Jerry grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Have fun tonight, sweetie." Alex was walking out the door, but Jerry couldn't seem to let go.

"You can let go now, daddy." she whispered. Jerry let go, and once again, he let his little girl go.

!#$%

Jerry Russo was walking his daughter, who was now twenty five, down the isle. Alex was torn between two men. The one who she's been a daughter too, and one she's soon to be a wife. Nate was standing down the isle, watching his soon to be wife.

Mitchie was on his left, the maid of honor. On Nate's left was Shane, the guy person[whatever the other person is called, i don't know]. Alex looked over at the benches, looking for her mother. It still hasn't occurred to her that her mother died five years ago.

She looked down, trying to hold back the tears of when her mother died. It was a hard time, for both her and Jerry. But they survived. They have each other. Alex looked up, and her eyes met Nate's. As they reached the preacher, Jerry was trying to hold back the tears.

His grip tightened on Alex, as the preacher said "Who gives this woman?". Jerry struggled to let go.

But the voice of Alex saying, "You can let go now, daddy.", the words he's heard twice already, counting now, three times, let him let go.

Jerry sat in the front row, nobody by his side. He watched as his daughter and his son-in-law say 'I do' and 'I love you.' They kissed, it was now official. His little girl wasn't a Russo anymore, I guess it's time to finally let go.

!#$%

When Alex turned twenty-seven, the hospital called her home. They said it was her daddy who was in trouble right now, her eyes welled up in tears, as she ran to the hospital. She was out of breath by the time she ran up to the front desk.

Then it just hit her, she had a car but she ran instead. "Jerry Russo?" she whispered quietly. The nurse got up, and led her right too his door. Room 722, the day of Alex's birth. She opened up the door slowly, to find her father lying there.

The doctors told her he had a tumor, he's had it for some time now. He's known it since you're wedding day, but it was too late. He has a couple days left, maybe even left. The thought of it made Alex cry. She broke down at 'tumor', and that was twenty minutes ago.

The doctors are out of the room, she knew everything she had to. Her daddy was slowly dying. The thought made her cry. She crawled up on her daddy's bed, flashbacks running through her mind.

_"He has a tumor, he's had it since May 22nd, two years ago."_ That was Alex's wedding day. "We told him he had three years, maybe even less. I'm sorry but he only has a couple of days." The rain was pouring when the doctor told her this. _"I truly am sorry, but there is nothing we can do. But just so you know, he's only been living this long for you."_ And with that he left the room.

She remembered when her daddy taught her how to ride a bike, when he held her hand on prom night, and when he walked her down the isle. Jerry's eyes fluttered open, but only to see Alex on her bed, her eyes closed.

"You can let go now, daddy. You can go with Mom, where you'll be safe. I'll be alright with you watching over me." Alex whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. Jerry's heartbeat was getting slower and slower. This made Alex cry even harder, and harder.

"You can let go now daddy." and with those six words, he was _gone._

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING :D


End file.
